


Abendessen

by SchreibFluss



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: Fiktiver Abend der Akte X-Charaktere.
Relationships: John Doggett/Monica Reyes
Kudos: 3





	Abendessen

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erster Text in Archive of our own!

Den ganzen Abend schon lag eine knisternde Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen, bei diesem offiziellen Abendessen des FBI. Es war auch so, dass sie nicht ganz freiwillig da waren. Skinner bestand diesmal darauf, dass sie alle als geschlossene Abteilung dort zu erscheinen haben. In der Regel drückte man sich vor dem jährlichen Zusammentreffen, weil es sehr langweilig war trotz des Programms. Scully hatte meistens plötzlich dringende Familienangelegenheiten klären, Mulder wichtige Baseballspiele im TV sehen, Monica Reyes hatte meistens Migräne, nur John Doggett dachte sich jedes Jahr eine andere Ausrede aus. Unter den wachsamen Augen von Skinner und Kersh saßen sie nun gemeinsam an einem Tisch, jeder Einzelne genervt. Die Sängerin war nicht besonders gut, doch Mulder hatte offensichtlich seine Freude an ihrem Anblick. Scully naschte gelangweilt die Snack-Erdnüsse, die auf dem Tisch standen, und folgte Mulders Blicken. Monica hielt sich an ihrem Weinglas fest und überflog die Gesichter in ihrem Blickfeld.  
Der offizielle Teil war schon vorüber, das Dinner war einigermaßen, lag aber schwer im Magen. Sie alle hatten zudem diverse Alkoholika getrunken, die kostenlos zum Essen gereicht wurden. Über allen hing eine Art müde Schwere. Jetzt noch den inoffiziellen Teil hinter sich bringen, bevor man sich an den Aufbruch begeben kann, dachte Doggett. Er bemerkte jetzt erst, dass er schon eine Weile mit einem Feuerzeug herumspielte, das seiner Partnerin Monica gehörte. Sie saß den gesamten Abend schon neben ihm. Er versuchte, sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten. Verdrängung von Gedanken und Gefühlen, unter Skinners und den wachsamen Augen von Kersh. Professionell sein.  
Es gab jedoch diese Situationen, die den anderen augenscheinlich nicht entgangen waren. Wie er und sie gleichzeitig zur Sauce griffen, um sich anschließend hin- und her zu komplimentieren, um dem anderen den Vortritt zu lassen. Dann schenkt sie ihm Wein nach, mit diesem tiefen Blick. Scully war das nicht entgangen und stieß Mulder heimlich unter dem Tisch an und grinste in ihre Richtung. Das wiederum war Skinner nicht entgangen, der sie ermahnend anschaute, und Kersh blickte ausgerechnet in dem Moment zu Reyes, als sie sich in einer verführerischen Weise einen Tropfen Wein von der Lippe leckte. Kersh rollte mit den Augen. Nicht noch ein Pärchen in spe.  
Doggett betrachtete Reyes den halben Abend aus dem Augenwinkel, bis Mulder ihn fragte, was denn sein Augenarzt dazu sagen würde? Scully gab ihm daraufhin einen zärtlichen Klaps mit der Ermahnung „Mulder!“ Monica Reyes war derweil tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie war heute sehr still.  
Ihr Kollege John saß neben ihr, so dicht. Sie liebte ihn. Das war ihr schon sehr lange klar. Und dass er nicht ganz uninteressiert war, hatte sie heute Abend bemerkt. Nachdem sie ausnahmsweise mit Scully eine Zigarette geteilt hatte, lag das Feuerzeug auf dem Tisch und John spielte den ganzen Abend nervös daran herum. Dann seine verstohlenen Blicke. Von Mulder dabei ertappt werden. Sie konnte sich denken, dass John vor Scham am Liebsten versunken wäre. Er war immer sehr nervös in Bezug auf Frauen, und nach seinem Schicksal, dem Tod seines Sohnes und der Scheidung, konnte man ihm das nicht verübeln. Er war häufig so still, so traurig und gefühlsmäßig in sich gekehrt, dabei sehnte er sich bestimmt nach Zweisamkeit, nach Zärtlichkeit? Vielleicht ahnte er auch, dass sie ihn ebenso mochte, wusste aber nicht, wie man die Sachen angehen sollte, wie der erste Schritt geht? Deswegen dachte sie die ganze Zeit nach, wie sie es arrangieren könnte, dass sie sich näherkämen.  
„Monica!“ Dana Scully riss sie aus den Gedanken. „Kommen Sie mit?“ - „Was? Wie? Wohin?“ - „Haben Sie nicht zugehört? Agent Mulder und ich wollen noch woanders hin. Agent Doggett geht nach Hause. Wollen Sie jetzt auch gehen?“  
Agent Doggett möchte also nach Hause. „Ja, ich komme auch mit, weg hier!“ Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren Chefs und den anderen, einige waren auch schon weg. Jetzt lief nur noch Musik, die bis nach draußen schallte. Agent Mulder und Scully verabschiedeten sich und gingen zu ihrem Wagen. Monica war durcheinander, sie hatte doch noch keinen Plan. Da sie jedenfalls auch gemeinsam in einem Wagen gekommen waren, würden sie auch eine Weile zusammen zurückfahren.  
„Wie hat es dir gefallen?“ fragte John, als er ihr die Wagentür zur Beifahrerseite offenhielt. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie war nicht sehr redselig heute, dachte er, was war nur mit ihr los? Sie entschied sich, nicht einzusteigen. Die Musik drang durch die Nacht auf den stillen Parkplatz. Kein Mensch weit und breit zu sehen. Jetzt oder nie!  
„John, tanz‘ mit mir!“ forderte sie ihn auf.  
„Was? Hier??“ –  
„Hier sieht uns doch niemand“ –  
„Ich kann nicht tanz…“  
Monica trat an ihn heran und legte ihren Zeigefinger zärtlich an seine Lippen: „Psssst.“ Sie nahm seine rechte Hand und legte ihre linke Hand an seine Schulter. Er tat es ihr nach, und sie wiegten sich langsam zur Musik.  
Sie liebte es, seine Zärtlichkeit, seine Liebe zu spüren, auch ohne Worte, ohne sexuelle Hintergedanken. Er wagte nichts zu sagen, aber seine Augen sprachen Bände. Er war noch näher an sie herangetreten, betrachtete sie und sie hielten eine Weile tiefen Blickkontakt. Monicas Herz schlug heftig. Sie war glücklich. Er drückte ihre Hand etwas fester, dann senkte er den Blick auf ihre Lippen. „Er möchte mich küssen“, dachte sie. Traute er sich auch, den ersten Schritt zu vollbringen?


End file.
